Sibling Rivalry
by Auroi85
Summary: It is about the rivalry between the sibling pairings in the first or second season of the anime. So, please read and review.
1. Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: I do not own or created anything of Inuyasha and are temporary referring these two characters to use in my poem. **

_**Sibling Rivalry **_

**I am someone **

**You once know**

**Standing in your shadow **

**Of success**

**Watching time pass by **

**As you're second**

**Your fool**

**Your rival**

**Following a path **

**That's not mine's**

**While chasing a dream **

**For acceptance**

**For complete freedom **

**Without the memories of the past**

**Haunting my every thought or action**

**Your very footsteps**

**Was my scale of my **

**Achievement**

**Power**

**And Strength**

**Always pushing me**

**Down lower level**

**I am invisible **

**Within your life**

**A enemy that**

**Must be destroyed**

**Before I become too **

**Powerful**

**Corrupted**

**Accepted**

**Within a part of an family**

**Fame and superiority has **

**Never reach within my space**

**Pain and death have **

**Left their scars**

**My own will and resolve **

**Keep me in welcome company**

**When silence and loneliness takeover**

**Friends and lovers have failed **

**Filled the void**

**Throughout my mind and soul**

**I am your sibling trapped **

**In your silhouette of perfection.**

_----------------------------\_

Well, how do you like it? Was it bad? Good? Or needs more work done? 0.0'

If you're wondering what this poem is about and still don't know which characters I'm referring to with my verses. It is about the rivalry between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru during their later family life. Basically, Inuyasha's version of their rivalry. Hopefully, I get his perception correct and I will be happy to know if I actually did. But no flames about the characters. They will sent into a black hole and ignore for the rest of eternity. : P So, please read and review.


	2. Sesshoumaru

Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with Inuyasha (the manga, the characters, or the anime) except my own works of fiction. ; )

**_Burdens_**

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

I stand within

A shadow of Greatness,

Legend,

Responsibility,

And burden;

His voice fills me

With purpose,

Turning my love

Into cold ashes;

Perfection,

Power,

Logic,

Always my weapons.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

Your blood taints

My world,

Death and despair

Only follow your birth,

Shame and hatred

In flame my memories,

A larger figure is

To blame my reaction

To you.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

His Sacrifice

Left behind a

Cold,

Ruthless,

Numbness;

Black holes of

Nothingness

Invading

Already twisted heart,

Leaving you as

An only result.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCCXCXCXCXCCCX

Traits of him

Live within you,

Yet, you are allowed

To deny

His burdens,

His existence,

For your life;

I await the day,

You will surpass him,

To watch you fall,

Destroy yourself

At the end,

By my will and hands alone,

My eternity opponent,

Annoying half – breed,

Foolish little brother.

wxwxwwxxwxwxwxwxwxwwxxwwxwwxxwxwwwwwwxxxxxwwxwwwwxwxwxww

Well, do you like it? Believe it needs more work? Or it sucked? I would appreciated any reviews that you send me, but any flames for using a character or theme you don't like will be sent in the atmosphere and use to increase global warming. So, don't review me any flames, please. However, constructive criticism is welcomed.

Any way, here is Sesshoumaru view of Inuyasha in the first season of the anime. I tried to make it as realistic as possible. Hopefully, I had succeeded to do so. Inuyasha's viewpoint poem was also based on the anime's first season.

P.S.: I will let the reviewer who can guess correctly about the figure mentioned throughout this poem to pick the next sibling rivalry pairing. I will write a poem for each of the siblings from their viewpoint based on the first season of the anime. So, review your answer to me and maybe you get to pick your favorite sibling pairing. Remember, the first person with the correct guess gets the prize.


	3. Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own any of inuyasha characters, ideas, or show; however, I do own the poems that I write about them.

**_Dependable_**

**mbmbmbmmbmbmbmbmb**

**Time goes past,**

**Away from home,**

**Must I go?**

**mbmbmbmbmmbmbbm**

**Gathering jewel shards,**

**Within the past,**

**Away from home.**

**mbmbmbmbmbmmbmbm**

**Helping me**

**Balance two lives,**

**One of danger,**

**One of peace,**

**Changing constantly.**

**mmbmbmbmmbmbmbbmmb**

**Caring as you are,**

**Annoying as you can be,**

**I can depend on you.**


	4. Souta

Disclaimer: I do not own any of inuyasha characters, ideas, or show; however, I do own the poems that I write about them.

**Always here**

**gkgkgkggkkgkgkkgkgkg**

_Away you go again _

_Into dangerous times,_

_Not knowing _

_When you return._

**kggkkgkkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkg**

_Knowing _

_You're safe,_

_With my hero_

_By your side._

**kgkgkgkgkgkggkkgkkkgkgkg**

_Curious of _

_Your adventures,_

_Your friends,_

_Your enemies,_

_In another time._

**kgkgkkgkkggkkgkkgkkgkgkg**

_Annoying_

_As my questions can be,_

_Stating things _

_That is quite obvious,_

_Despite my hero worship,_

_You can depend on me._


	5. Sango & Kohaku

Disclaimer: I do not own any of inuyasha characters, ideas, or show; however, I do own the poems that I write about them.

I decided to combine Sango's & Kohaku's poems to form a different style of poetry. Basically, each character has their own voice, but they're trying to say the same thing. I f you get confused; just try to read the poems separately by using the guide. Anyway, enjoy and comment! :~)

Guide:

Sango: cat, _Kohaku:_ _cat; _**Both Sango & Kohaku: cat**

**_trttrttrtrtrtrttrtrtrrttrtrttrtrtrtrt_**

Fighting to regain

_Trying to forget_

**Something lost,**

An enemy who will not stop,

_A Stranger to help lose_

_myself,_

Taking you from my grasp.

_No memories to recall._

_**trrttrttrttrtrtrtrttrrttrrtrtrtrrttrtrtrtrtrtrtr**_

Deceived by false kindness,

_Relieved from an unspeakable pain,_

Survivor from his lies,

_Wanting to overlook everything,_

False enemies became true companions.

_Became my only ally._

_**ttrrttrtttrtrttrtrrttrtrttrtrtrttrtrttrtrttrtrt**_

Releasing you from his spell,

_Creating a new life,_

Destroying a common enemy,

_Founding a place in the confusion,_

**Wanting only this,**

**Friends and companions by my side,**

**I will rebuild from the past.**


End file.
